Metal Contra as Nuvens
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Um espírito de metal. Uma determinação férrea. Um coração de aço disposto a enfrentar todas as ondas do mundo em busca de um desejo. Songfic de quatro capítulos escrita a partir de Metal Contra as Nuvens, do Legião Urbana.
1. Parte I: O Cão do Exército

_**Metal Contra as Nuvens**_

_**Sinopse: **__Edward Elric, Alquimista de Aço. Um espírito de metal. Um coração de metal disposto a enfrentar todas as ondas do mundo em busca de um desejo. Songfic de quatro capítulos escrita a partir de Metal Contra as Nuvens, do Legião Urbana. _

_**Shipper:**__ Edward Elric / Winry Rockbell_

_**Classificação:**__ PG13_

_**Completa?**__ Não. A música tem 4 partes, e para cada uma será feito um capítulo._

_**Trilha Sonora:**__ Metal Contra as Nuvens, do Legião Urbana. Essa música é um épico de mais de dez minutos em que o Legião mostra tudo o que sabe fazer, em matéria de instrumental, voz e letras. A música em si conta uma história completa, e é perfeita (na minha opinião, é a letra mais bela da discografia da banda, o que, em se tratando de Legião Urbana, não é pouca coisa). Essa você tem que ouvir, não só pela fic (porque a música ajuda você a perceber a diferença de uma parte para outra), mas porque esses caras mudaram a cara do rock brasileira. Hail, Legião, esse é o meu tributo a vocês! Até mais!_

_**Nota da autora:**__ O enredo dessa fic é bem alinear. A cada estrofe da música, a história dá um salto para frente ou para trás no tempo. Algumas cenas estão no anime tal qual foram escritas, outras foram adaptadas e há ainda as que eu inventei. Vou tentar ser o mais fiel possível à história, mas como perdi alguns capítulos (principalmente da terceira e da quarta temporadas) pode ser que haja alguma discrepância em relação ao original._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Parte I – O cão do exército**_

–Não acredito, agora o exército está recrutando até mesmo crianças – a odiosa face do seqüestrador do trem, toda cortada por cicatrizes e cruzada pela tira de um tapa-olho, exibia uma expressão chocada – Você está sendo usado, rapaz, será que não percebe? Eu já estive no seu lugar, e eles me temeram por eu ser mais forte do que eles podiam controlar.

Aquela cena bem poderia ser o final de um filme: de um lado, Edward Elric, o garoto do braço de ferro e dos olhos de falcão, e do outro um típico vilão. Os dois mediam forças, um segurando os punhos do outro, e nenhum parecia disposto a ceder. Mas a última frase fizera o sangue de Ed ferver. Havia uma coisa que ele não admitia nesse mundo, e era ser usado como uma marionete. Entredentes, ele disse, o ódio se derramando em cada palavra:

–Olha aqui, eu não sei quem é você ou o que te aconteceu, e sinceramente isso não me interessa, mas eu não sou controlado porcaria nenhuma! – de repente, as forças se desequilibraram, e Edward conseguiu fazer o outro enfraquecer um pouco. Então, com um sopro de ira e força, ele berrou – OUVIU BEM? NINGUÉM ME CONTROLA! – e quebrando a prótese mecânica do outro, jogou-o longe com um chute na cara.

"Ninguém vai me controlar. Sou eu quem manda no meu destino", ele pensou, o olhar fixo no oponente derrotado. Mais tarde, ele descobriu que tudo aquilo fora arquitetado por Roy Mustang, que debochou dele e o fez se passar por idiota. Alphonse, seu irmão, lhe dissera que, no final das contas, os dois acabaram mesmo agindo como marionetes do exército, mas para Edward aquilo era impossível de engolir. Desde muito cedo, ele fora um rapaz independente e rebelde, e a idéia de ser usado por alguém que mal conhecia era pior que a morte.

Naquele mesmo dia, muitas coisas lhe passaram pela cabeça. Por que se sujeitava a uma humilhação como aquela? Havia alguma razão realmente boa para engolir aquele sapo de trinta centímetros e insistir naquela idéia, sabendo que seria obrigado a ver a cara sarcástica e nojenta de Roy quase o tempo todo? Valeria mesmo a pena continuar com aquela idéia ridícula?

Mas, enquanto pensava, olhou para o lado e viu que Alphonse estava lá, também. Mas não era mais um menino rechonchudo e radiante, e sim uma armadura de metal quase duas vezes mais alta que Ed. E, assim, teve a sua resposta. Ele se sujeitava àquilo tudo para não ver mais o irmão sofrer, agüentar olhares espantados, pessoas apontando, comentários maldosos. Havia jurado devolver o corpo do irmão, independente do que custasse, e teria que levar sua promessa consigo até o fim. Seus erros o conduziram àquilo, era um castigo justo. _Uma troca equivalente_.

"Sou quase um cão do exército, agora.", ele pensava. E como tal, seria obrigado a obedecer. Mas ninguém no mundo seria capaz de dobrar Edward Elric tão facilmente. Talvez ele aceitasse, talvez ele até obedecesse, mas ele jamais seria um cãozinho obediente que vai correndo e abanando a cauda quando o dono chega. Seu coração seria para sempre livre e rebelde. _Um coração de aço_.

_**Não sou escravo de ninguém  
Ninguém senhor do meu domínio  
Sei o que devo defender  
E por valor eu tenho  
E temo o que agora se desfaz  
**_

"Ai, caramba, tô morrendo de fome...".

O deserto que levava à cidade de Liori era imenso, e tinha areia e vento demais para o gosto de Ed. Não que não tivesse tido outras missões mais difíceis ou mais perigosas que um monte de areia escaldante, mas ele era um garoto da cidade, apesar de ter crescido em Rizenbul, e como tal gostava de ver pessoas, veículos, prédios, e não dunas e lagartos.

Outro dos grandes problemas dele era uma fome desproporcional ao seu tamanho. Sempre fora um bom de garfo, e a simples idéia de ficar algum tempo sem comer já o fazia passar mal. Aquela não era sua primeira viagem, mas a sensação de não saber ao certo para onde estava indo ou o que iria fazer lá era algo com o que ele jamais se acostumaria. Mas precisava ir, por mais que detestasse. A cada passo que se aproximava do seu objetivo, sentia que estava mais difícil voltar atrás, se quisesse.

"Mas quem disse que eu quero?", ele pensou, sorrindo para si mesmo. Havia mais coisas nele que justificavam seu nome, além do braço. Ele tinha uma determinação feita do metal mais resistente e inquebrável do mundo. Uma determinação fullmetal, como o seu nome de alquimista, e nada nem ninguém o tiraria do caminho. Mesmo que, às vezes, pensasse que toda a sua vida estava traçada na sua frente, sabia que era ele mesmo quem construiria seu destino, e que seu futuro dependeria exclusivamente de seu passado e de seu presente.

E, além do mais, o deserto não fora a coisa mais desagradável que já fizera naquele período como cão do exército. Ele já fora xingado, humilhado, ridicularizado por uma ladra, expulso por um estalajadeiro (e, mesmo assim, no final das contas acabou ajudando ele), e até teve sua identidade roubada por um gaiato qualquer... Além das insuportáveis caçoadas de Roy Mustang e da mania de Maes Hughes de ficar babando por toda e qualquer menção existente na face da terra à filha dele, uma prática que de tão ridícula chegava a ser até bonitinha.

Alphonse estava do seu lado, como sempre, e solícito, perguntava se o irmão mais velho queria parar para descansar, como fazia em todas as viagens:

–Já estamos andando há tantas horas, _nii-san_... Podemos transmutar um punhado de areia numa cobertura para o sol e então tirar um cochilo... o que acha?

–Não, Al, não precisa, mas obrigado mesmo assim – ele deu um sorriso fraco, enquanto arrancava a capa e a jogava sobre um ombro – Acho que dá pra chegar em Liori antes do entardecer, se nos apressarmos, então vamos continuar.

–Você está começando a desidratar – observou o mais novo – Acho que não temos água suficiente para andar pelo resto do dia, e nosso estoque de comida também está zerado.

–Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem! – o mais velho retrucou, querendo parecer forte – Já estou acostumado a isso, acha que não dou conta?

Duas horas depois, ele caminhava cambaleante, reclamando de fome e de sede a cada três minutos. Na verdade, o que o afligia não era a sede em si. Um mau pressentimento tomava conta dele lentamente, como se ele tivesse a certeza de que, quando chegasse a Liori, encontraria algo que não gostaria de ver. O que os levava até lá era uma pista muito valiosa, mas as das buscas anteriores também eram, e no fim das contas só os levaram a mais problemas.

"Se Al entendesse...", o irmão tentava fazer parecer que havia se resignado a ser eternamente uma armadura de metal, mas aqueles meses de convivência próxima já fizeram aquela máscara cair há muito tempo. Ed não tinha do que se queixar: as próteses mecânicas se mostraram mais de uma vez acessórios utilíssimos, mais fortes e mais versáteis que um braço e uma perna de carne e osso. Mas ele ainda era capaz de sentir, de perceber o mundo completamente, e Alphonse só podia enxergar e ouvir. A simples perspectiva de não poder sentir o calor do sol, a textura macia e suave da grama, a sensação maravilhosa de um abraço amigo, era horrível. E sempre que pensava nisso, ficava aflito e se sentia extremamente solitário.

"Está sendo difícil para nós dois. E ele entende o que eu sinto, sim", ele suspirou, ao ver o irmão mantendo o passo regular de sempre. "Preciso encontrar a pedra filosofal logo, preciso tirá-lo dessa vida miserável de cão do exército que eu levo, antes que algo lhe aconteça". Naquele tempo, ser um cão do exército era o mesmo que ser um demônio na terra, e aquela não era a vida que queria para seu irmão. Para si mesmo, talvez, mas nunca para ele.

_**Viajamos sete léguas  
Por entre abismos e florestas  
Por Deus nunca me vi tão só  
é a própria fé o que destrói.  
Estes são dias desleais.  
**_

–Parabéns, você agora é oficialmente um cão do exército. A propósito, o marechal me enviou os seus documentos de admissão e o seu nome de alquimista e, se me permite dizer, ele pareceu bastante sarcástico – pela décima vez naquele dia, Ed quis acertar a cara de Roy e arrebentar aquele sorrisinho debochado. Naquele momento, ele atirava em sua direção uma pasta timbrada com o símbolo do exército e um grande relógio prateado preso a uma corrente.

"Edward Elric, alquimista federal. Título: Alquimista de Aço". _Alquimista de Aço_. Agora pertencia, oficialmente, à mais perigosa raça de cães do exército de que se tinha notícia, a dos alquimistas federais. E seu novo nome refletia algo que começara em seu braço e sua perna, e que agora lentamente se alastrava para o coração, a mente e a alma.

Por uns breves instantes, ele não respondeu, pensando no significado daquele momento. Ele tinha os olhos fixos no _gindokei_, o cobiçado relógio de prata portado por todo alquimista federal, que ampliava os poderes de quem o possuía. Nele, estava gravado o símbolo do Exército: um dragão, com um chifre na cabeça, as garras apontando à esquerda do relógio. O aparelho tiquetaqueava discretamente, um som baixo e regular que preenchia o ambiente silencioso.

–Eu gostei! – ele, então, ergueu os olhos, e encarou diretamente seu mais novo superior – É um nome tão forte e soa tão pesado que até me cai bem – e, com um olhar desafiador, apanhou o relógio e a pasta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Um cão do exército. Alguém que servia. Alguém que obedecia. Alguém que era conhecido como assassino e como demônio, e que tinha nas mãos um poder muito grande. Enquanto caminhava sob a luz do sol da tarde, com Alphonse ao seu lado, observava atentamente a gravação em seu relógio. As formas eram milimetricamente perfeitas, as engrenagens funcionavam precisamente ao mesmo tempo, tudo nele era totalmente harmônico e bem-ajustado que ele não parecia ter sido feito por mãos humanas. Dentro daquelas formas irreais, parecia estar contida a própria essência do alquimista que o possuía, a mesma essência metálica que o fazia ser o que era.

_**Sou metal - raio, relâmpago e trovão  
Sou metal, eu sou o ouro em seu brasão  
Sou metal: me sabe o sopro do dragão.  
**_

"Ai, droga, o que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

No momento em que pisou na sala de provas para começar o teste escrito, Ed teve a sensação de que aquele definitivamente não era o seu lugar. As perguntas, mais do que difíceis, eram simplesmente absurdas. A parte de cálculos estequiométricos estava dentro da capacidade dele, mas o resto da prova não tinha nexo, e perguntava a respeito de alquimistas do passado e suas descobertas. Sem saber o que fazer, resolveu ir pensando nos títulos dos livros que lera e de seus autores e chutando tudo o que não parecesse muito absurdo.

Mas o pior de tudo não era nem a prova em si. Além disso, ainda tinha que agüentar os fiscais da sala, observando-o com um ar de superioridade que quase o tirava do sério. Mustang, aquele cretino que o enganara na estação de trem, estava lá, e havia outros três homens na mesa da frente: o general Hakuro, o mesmo que ele havia salvo no trem, um careca com um grande bigode e uma cara de mau e um terceiro, de tapa-olho, com uma expressão mais amável que as dos colegas. Ele mesmo declarou o início do exame, batendo um martelo.

Ao final do tempo, ainda faltava a última questão. Era uma imensa equação alquímica para ser balanceada, mas era simplesmente impossível. Usando todo o seu poder de embromação, ainda tentou chutar alguma coisa, mas assim que o sinal soou, um fiscal apareceu e tirou a prova de suas mãos. Ed estava arrasado. Era óbvio que qualquer um naquela sala tinha ido dez vezes melhor que ele. Também, o que ele, um garoto, achava que poderia fazer? Que patético...

Nina os esperava na porta, os olhos brilhantes de expectativa e esperança, perguntando como tinha sido o teste e trazendo Alexsander pela coleira. Ah, aquele olhar... as coisas ainda podiam ficar piores. "Você não pode enganá-la, seu estúpido. Conte de uma vez", uma voz dizia em sua cabeça. Com a voz fraca, ele disse:

–Eu não consegui terminar a última questão.

–Eu terminei todas – disse Alphonse, um pouco mais confiante que ele – mas ainda tem a entrevista pra gente passar...

E eles esperaram a correção da prova. E esperaram. E esperaram mais um pouco. E foi uma deliciosa surpresa saber que ambos haviam conseguido a nota de aprovação no teste escrito. Nina ficou tão feliz... fez questão de fazer desenhos dos dois, esboçando neles um uniforme militar de alquimista federal igual ao do pai.

Mas parecia ser a tendência de todos quebrar as esperanças dos Elric...

–Não! Eu não entendo! – pouco depois dos resultados do exame escrito, tenente-coronel Mustang os chamou com uma péssima notícia – Por que eu não posso?

Era Alphonse, transbordando de raiva ao saber que, mesmo depois de aprovado na prova escrita, não poderia continuar no exame de qualificação para alquimista federal.

–Se você quer continuar, esconder o seu passado é o único jeito – respondeu Roy, secamente.

–Mas eu quero... – Al ainda tentou continuar argumentando, mas Ed o cortou, dizendo:

–Está certo, Al – ele se sentiu o maior canalha do mundo ao dizer isso e decepcionar o irmão, mas no final, sabia que estava certo – Lembra do que a vovó falou? Alquimistas federais são empurrados para as guerras assim que começam, e tem até que ferir pessoas diretamente por meio da alquimia. Passar nesse exame significa virar um obediente cão do exército

–Mas... – o mais novo não acreditava que até Ed estava contra ele, mas não pôde dizer nada.

–Um alquimista federal já é o bastante – os olhos dourados dele ficaram gelados de repente, sérios, com uma triste e solitária determinação – Eu vou me tornar um, e trazer seu corpo de volta.

Al o encarou, e Ed o encarou de volta. Naquele dia, estava marcado o fim da infância e da inocência dos irmãos Elric, e ambos perceberam isso um no outro. Agora, estava na hora de crescer, de se tornarem adultos, de consertar os erros. Ed caminhou até a sala da entrevista com passos decididos, pensando no irmão que havia deixado para trás. "Sinto muito, Alphonse", ele pensava, recusando-se a olhar para trás e a vê-lo lá, "mas dessa vez preciso ir sozinho. Sei que, se eu pedisse, você iria comigo até o fim, e foi por isso que hoje você está assim. Você confiava em mim, eu falhei com você, e mesmo assim você continuou a acreditar em mim. Está na hora de consertar tudo, cara. E eu vou consertar. Pode acreditar em mim".

Empurrou a porta da sala de entrevista escura com pessoas encarando-o inquiridoras, prontas para encontrar falhas em tudo o que dissesse. Respirou fundo, e seguiu em frente. Agora, sabia, não poderia voltar atrás. Nunca mais poderia voltar atrás.

_**Reconheço meu pesar:  
Quando tudo é traição,  
O que venho encontrar  
é a virtude em outras mãos.  
**_

–Você sente falta do nosso passado, Ed? – a vantagem de ter um irmão como Al era que Ed sempre tinha uma companhia para atravessar as cada vez mais freqüentes noites de insônia desde que se tornou alquimista federal. Enquanto os dois estavam debruçados sobre a janela observando o céu estrelado de lua crescente, Al fez uma pergunta repentina que a Ed pareceu estranha. Ele respondeu:

–Sei lá... a verdade é que eu nunca gostei muito da vida de menino da roça, e sempre quis usar a minha alquimia para ajudar as pessoas – o olhar dele estava distante – Mas... sim, acho que sim. Não tínhamos que nos preocupar se voltaríamos para casa inteiros depois de uma missão, não é? E era tudo tão mais fácil do que hoje... – ele deu um longo suspiro saudoso.

–Você se arrepende de termos queimado a nossa casa, _nii-san_? – Al o encarou.

–Na verdade, não – respondeu o mais velho, o canto da boca se torcendo num meio-sorriso – Era algo que tivemos que fazer, para cortar de uma vez o elo que tínhamos com aquele lugar e não termos mais motivos para olhar para trás. Mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que, no fundo, queria nunca ter saído de lá. Mas não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. Fomos feitos para correr mundo atrás das respostas que precisamos, e não temos para onde voltar.

–Na verdade, temos sim – disse Al, que pelo som da voz parecia sorrir – Você se lembra da Winry nos dizendo que a casa dela estaria sempre de portas abertas para nós? – Ed não respondeu – Sim, um dia, quando essa encrenca toda acabar, teremos um lugar para onde voltar.

Ed até abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. No fim, Al estava certo, de novo. Independente do que fizesse ou dissesse, aquela sempre seria a sua terra do nunca, um lugar que podia chamar de seu lar, não porque havia uma casa esperando por eles, mas porque havia pessoas que ainda se importavam. Sim... eles tinham um lar, num lugarzinho chamado Rizenbul, e, mais importante que isso, ainda havia alguém esperando pela volta deles.

_**Mas minha terra é a terra que é minha  
E sempre será minha terra  
Tem a lua, tem estrelas e sempre terá.**_

_**  
**__------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
__**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Esse é um projeto de songfics que eu já estava ensaiando há algum tempo. Não sei se tem alguém aqui que gosta de Legião Urbana, mas se gosta, bem, eis a minha homenagem a eles. Ainda tem mais três partes: a segunda chama-se O Alquimista, e conta a trajetória de Ed não como militar mais, mas como alquimista. A terceira chama-se O Guerreiro Solitário, e fala dos sentimentos de Ed a respeito do irmão e de uma certa loura... A última chama-se O Irmão, e o nome já diz bem do que fala essa parte. Espero que estejam gostando, comentem bastante, xinguem, critiquem, digam o que querem aqui, enfim, digam o que vocês querem, tá? Beijos!_


	2. Parte II: O alquimista

_**Parte II – O alquimista**_  
_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Eis a segunda parte da songfic. Essa aqui é um pouco mais ampla, volta mais no tempo e avança também. Acho que é legal mencionar que eu vou me limitar aos 51 episódios da série, e não vou usar nem o filme e nem o mangá. Como a parte da música é mais curta, ela também terá apenas três trechos, mas eles são bem distantes entre si e também mais longos. Quero também agradecer pelos elogios, está sendo bom escrever essa fic e estou me apaixonando a cada dia por Ed. Até mais!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

–Pronto. Vamos lá – Ed estava exultante. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo de preparação, eles estavam prontos. Fariam a coisa mais extraordinária de todas: criariam vida, e não qualquer vida, mas a de sua amada mãe – Al? Você está pronto?

–Estou, Ed – o irmão, apesar de ser mais contido, compartilhava da excitação dele. Observando fixamente o complexo círculo que acabava de traçar no chão, Ed disse:

–Está perfeito – ele não conseguiu esconder um sorriso – Simplesmente perfeito...

Chovia do lado de fora da casa, mas os irmãos estavam alheios a isso. A chuva vinha em boa hora, como sempre, e serviria para marcar uma nova fase, em que eles tinham novamente a sua mãe ao seu lado. Respirando fundo, o mais velho disse ao mais novo:

–Muito bem, então... vamos lá!

Os dois tocaram as linhas intricadas do círculo com as mãos, e despejaram sobre elas toda a energia que tinham. Logo, uma luz dourada começou a emanar delas, girando, dançando, jogando faíscas para todos os lados. Ed sentia-se vivo, sentia-se bem, e toda a energia que passava pelo seu corpo o fazia se sentir ainda melhor. Então, eles viram, deliciados, os materiais do centro do círculo dançando, girando, se mexendo e se recombinando, e lentamente iam tomando forma. Tomado de uma felicidade completa, Ed observava a sua obra-prima e sorria, exultante.

Mas, então, algo aconteceu...

De repente, tudo ficou vermelho, e o que antes era belo e dourado agora era escuro e assustador. Os objetos delicados de vidro da sala começaram a arrebentar sozinhos, e tudo começou a se mexer loucamente com a energia anormal que aquela transmutação estava desprendendo.

–_Nii-san..._ alguma coisa deu errado! – sussurrou Alphonse, apavorado. Ed, então, sentiu a espinha gelar. De alguma forma, _sabia_ que algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer. E então...

Foi o momento de maior choque e pavor em sua vida. De repente, linhas iluminadas começaram a prender seu irmão, a desmembrá-lo, a destruí-lo. De repente, o braço de Alphonse começou a brilhar e a faiscar, até ser consumido completamente.

–AL! – depois do primeiro instante de paralisação, Ed correu até ele, decidido a tirá-lo de lá, mas percebeu que não podia sair do lugar, porque a mesma coisa que havia pego Al agora pegava a sua perna. A dor era insuportável, como se cada célula estivesse sendo arrebentada, mas naquela hora nem aquilo importava. O que mais o desesperava eram os gritos de dor e de medo do irmão:

–_NII-SAN! NII-SAN! _ME AJUDE, POR FAVOR! – mas Ed não podia fazer nada. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi se virar e assistir ao seu irmão sendo puxado por linhas negras e destruído pouco a pouco, afundando em direção à morte. Ele tinha o braço estendido, buscando a ajuda que Ed não podia dar.

"Vamos, seu idiota! É a vida dele que está em risco!", Ed lutava para se libertar, para alcançar a mão de Al, mas não conseguia. "Mais um pouco... por favor, mais um pouco... mais um pouco!". A perna doía cada vez mais, uma dor profunda, angustiante. "Anda logo, mais um pouco!"

E, enfim, com um último lampejo de força, ele o alcançou, mas era tarde demais. Ele foi obrigado a assistir, impotente, o corpo do seu irmão se desvanecer em meio a um redemoinho de luz. E então... tudo ficou escuro... a dor finalmente o venceu, e ele desmaiou.

Quando abriu os olhos, uma nuvem de fumaça circundava o lugar. Ed não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido. A última coisa de que se lembrava era do irmão... Não, aquilo tinha sido só um sonho, aquilo tinha que ser só um sonho! Não poderia suportar a idéia de Al ter morrido por culpa de sua própria burrice.

–Al... Al! Alphonse... – ele chamava, fraco, olhando em volta e tentando enxergar a silhueta do irmão em meio à fumaça – Droga! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Não era pra ser assim...

Quando tentou se mexer, porém, a dor provocou nele um choque que o despertou. Quando olhou para trás, e viu sua perna transformada numa massa de sangue, começou a gritar, apavorado. Então tudo era verdade... sua perna levada sabe-se lá para onde... e então, Alphonse havia...

Sua última esperança era a transmutação ter dado certo. Se tivesse dado, poderia trazer Alphonse de volta à vida. Que importava se tivesse que dar em troca a outra perna, os braços, a cabeça? Ele precisava salvá-lo. E, para isso, precisava ter certeza de que aquilo era possível. Olhou para frente, e sussurrou, já sem forças:

–Mamãe... _Okasan..._ – então, viu alguém se movendo entre a fumaça. Uma mão de mulher. Ah, então deu certo! Ainda havia uma esperança. Forçou-se a sorrir, mas conforme a fumaça ia se dissipando, ele podia ver com mais nitidez o que realmente havia criado.

Ele arregalou os olhos. Fosse o que fosse, aquilo _não era_ a sua mãe.

Um grito de pavor cortou a noite chuvosa. Eles cometeram um erro. E esse erro havia acabado de condená-lo à morte.

_**Quase acreditei na tua promessa  
E o que vejo é fome e destruição  
Perdi a minha sela e a minha espada  
Perdi o meu castelo e minha princesa.  
Quase acreditei, quase acreditei  
**_

–35 litros de água, 20 quilos de carbono, 4 litros de amônia, um quilo e meio de cálcio, 800 gramas de nitratos, 250 gramas de sais, 100 gramas de nitrogênio, 85 gramas de enxofre, 7.5 gramas de flúor, 5 gramas de metais, 3 gramas de silício e mais 15 gramas de porções materiais.

Ele havia decorado aquela receita de trás para frente. Graças a ela estavam ali. Graças a ela eram o que eram. E graças a ela, agora, conheciam a faceta mais cruel da troca equivalente.

–O quê? – Rose era uma boa pessoa, trabalhadora, honesta e dedicada, cujo único sonho era ter de volta o namorado morto. Ao ouvir a lista de ingredientes, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, e perguntou o que aquilo significava.

–É a composição química de um ser humano adulto normal – respondeu Edward, com enfado na voz – A ciência conhece todos esses ingredientes, mas ninguém conseguiu usá-los ainda para criar uma pessoa. Os cientistas procuram uma forma de combiná-los de forma a criar vida desde o início, e, se quer saber minha opinião, procurar é bem melhor do que simplesmente rezar e ficar esperando – os olhos de Rose se estreitaram, com raiva, e Ed percebeu isso, mas não parou – A propósito, todos esses ingredientes são comuns e baratos, e podem ser encontrados aqui mesmo na cidade. Humanos não são baratos? – a nota de ironia da última frase acabou com o resto de paciência da garota, que exclamou, furiosa:

–Pessoas não são coisas! Como se atreve a desafiar Deus?

–Alquimistas são cientistas, é isso que nós fazemos! – respondeu o alquimista de aço, debochado – Nós não acreditamos em algo tão incerto como a existência de um Deus – ele se levantou e caminhou até ela – Mas a maior ironia é que nós somos a coisa mais próxima daquilo que vocês chamam de Deus...

–Que blasfêmia! Vocês não são deuses! – Rose o interrompeu, mas ele não deu atenção.

–E daí? O sol também não. O sol nada mais é do que uma bola de gases em combustão – os olhos dele estavam fixos no entalhe imponente na frente da igreja – Se você chegar perto demais do sol, vai acabar se queimando...

Foi então que o som de uma bala atingindo metal se fez soar por todo o ambiente. E então, um homem, apontando uma arma diretamente para a cabeça de Ed. Uma pessoa normal ficaria apavorada, mas ele não tinha medo. Ele não iria atirar... e, mesmo se atirasse, quem iria dar pela sua falta, afinal de contas?

Mas Al se levantou. Sua cabeça, arremessada para longe pelo tiro, jazia esquecida no chão. O homem armado, apavorado, hesitou por um instante, tempo suficiente para Ed jogar a cabeça de Alphonse contra ele e, depois devolvê-la ao irmão. Um dia comum... Nada extraordinário...

Mas aquilo era absurdo e anti-natural para Rose. Pálida e trêmula, ela levou as mãos à boca, evitando o que seria um grito que pudesse ser ouvido por toda a cidade.

–Bem, agora você sabe – disse Ed, com um sorriso sem-graça. Mas ela era incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, e os olhos dela, arregalados, transbordavam de pavor. Al compreendeu o que aquele olhar significava, e disse, num tom pesaroso:

–Essa é a punição por pisar no reino de Deus. Para mim... e para meu irmão também...

Mas ela não entendeu. E, desde o começo, Ed se perguntou se alguém mais no mundo entenderia o que era estar do outro lado. Apavorada, fugiu, saiu correndo, e tomou a atitude que as pessoas assustadas e acuadas geralmente tomam frente a algo que não conhecem.

–Obrigado por trazê-los aqui, Rose – a voz de Cornelo era falsamente pacífica. Ele encarou Ed, e disse, num tom jocoso – Ah, alquimista federal, não é? Eu sabia que algum de vocês viria aqui algum dia.

–Seria porque você está enganando o povo daqui? – era característica de Ed esconder suas verdadeiras emoções atrás de uma parede de sarcasmo – Ou talvez porque você tem a pedra filosofal?

–Fala disto? – ele mostrou um anel com uma pedra vermelha – É... acho que sim...

–Assim as coisas ficam bem mais simples – Ed abriu um sorriso irônico – Bem, eu vou ser bem direto com você, me entregue a pedra e tudo fica numa boa. O povo continua sem saber das suas sujeiras, e eu vou embora para não voltar nunca mais.

–Ah, então você a quer? – Cornelo deu o mesmo sorriso – O que vai acontecer a essa cidade se eles não tiverem meus milagres para acreditar? – e, num tom cínico – Não é, Rose?

Rose não conseguia mais processar tudo o que via e ouvia, e só conseguia assistir, boquiaberta. Ed tentou trazê-la para seu lado, dizendo:

–Não acredite nele, Rose! Ele é um farsante de terceira, isso sim!

–Farsante? Eu trouxe essa cidade de volta à vida! – o outro o interrompeu – Criei água e transformei em vinho! Criei construções e dei dinheiro ao povo! _Eu represento Deus!_ E quem você pensa que é para tirar Deus dessa cidade? Vocês, militares, se acham tão importantes assim?

–Que se danem os militares! – a voz de Ed era baixa e furiosa – Eu preciso disso mais do que você pensa, seu velho careca e imbecil!

–Por quê? – Rose o interrompeu – Você sabe que isso vai levar a esperança dessa cidade embora!

–Rose, nós... – Al tentou ser diplomático, mas Ed o interrompeu, sem dar a ele chance de continuar.

–Agora, contemple o poder da pedra filosofal!

De repente, uma onda de areia fofa os atingiu. Ed, leve e ágil, conseguiu desviar a tempo, mas Al acabou sendo engolido pelas dunas. Cornelo riu, dizendo:

–A armadura o atrapalhou. E você não pode desenhar um círculo de transmutação na areia.

Depois, um portão se abriu, e dele surgiu um animal estranho, com olhos furiosos. Uma quimera. Que patético. Como se ele nunca tivesse visto uma daquelas... Aliás, ele conhecia bem as quimeras, uma delas em especial... A que estava na sua frente parecia ser a fusão de um felino e um réptil, talvez. Mas não importava. O destino dela seria o mesmo.

–Como pode obrigar um pobre alquimista a lutar de mãos vazias? – ele disse, cínico, enquanto a fera corria em sua direção para atacá-lo. Então, mostrou porque era diferente: bateu as palmas das mãos uma contra a outra e, depois tocou o chão, de onde tirou uma lança afiada. Depois disso, foi fácil derrotar o animal.

Mas Cornelo não estava disposto a ceder ainda. Então, lançou na direção dele outro animal, um pássaro, e com o poder da pedra filosofal transformou-a numa criatura ainda mais horrenda e mais feroz que a primeira. Com apenas um movimento das garras, partiu ao meio a arma criada por Ed e, depois, avançou em direção à sua perna esquerda, fazendo-o gritar.

Mas tanto Cornelo, com sua risada de triunfo, quanto Rose, com seu olhar de pavor, interpretaram mal a atitude dele, e ficaram chocados quando ele deu uma risada, desvencilhou-se das garras da ave e, com um soco, atirou-a para longe.

Nesse momento, porém, sua guarda baixou, e o felino o atacou novamente. Rindo a não mais poder, o falso sacerdote pensou que naquele momento a ameaça dos irmãos Elric havia acabado. Mas logo constantou, com raiva e espanto, que nada havia acontecido.

–O que foi, gatinho, não gostou do tempero? – o animal mordia seu braço direito, mas não conseguia feri-lo – Então experimente ISSO! – chutou-o novamente para longe.

Um silêncio tenso se abateu. Cornelo não acreditava no que acontecia à sua frente, e balbuciava, em choque:

–Sua perna não foi arrancada por aquelas garras... e seu braço não foi esmagado por aquelas presas? – e então, tudo ficou claro. Com pavor na voz, ele disse, lentamente – Você é o...

–Sim, é isso – Ed o poupou de perguntar, e arrancou a capa vermelha dilacerada pelos dois animais híbridos – Rose, quero que olhe atentamente – ele puxava o tecido lentamente – Este é o corpo de alguém que se aventurou na criação de vida humana, o território de Deus – por fim, com um puxão mais forte, terminou de rasgar a capa e a jogou para longe – Este, Rose, é o corpo de um _pecador_.

–Então, você tentou a transmutação humana, não é? – o padre debochou – A lei mais sagrada da alquimia, e você a violou. Por isso, seu corpo foi levado embora. E, por isso, você é o alquimista de aço, não é? _O alquimista de aço!_

"Ele acha que sabe o que isso significa", Ed riu mentalmente, mas a sua expressão facial permaneceu dura feito pedra, "mas nunca entenderá o real motivo de eu ser o alquimista de aço. Mas ele se esqueceu de uma coisa: eu não tenho nada a perder aqui, e ele tem tudo. E pode ter certeza que eu vou fazê-lo perder..."

Por algum tempo, Cornelo continuou falando, envenenando a mente de Rose, e repetindo novamente tudo o que eles já sabiam. Haviam errado em fazer a transmutação humana, eram só dois pirralhos idiotas que achavam que podiam mudar o mundo e blá, blá, blá, o mesmo discurso de sempre. Como se Ed já não estivesse acostumado a ouvir tudo aquilo... Desde o começo, todos os poucos que sabiam o criticavam, e aquele era um fardo que ele aceitara carregar com dignidade. Mas Rose precisava saber, antes que fosse tarde. Com a voz dura, Ed disse:

–Rose, é isso que significa tentar trazer alguém de volta da morte – e exibiu o braço metálico – Se você realmente quer tentar, precisa estar preparada para as conseqüências. E você está?

"Não, ela não está", Edward já sabia a resposta, "na verdade ninguém está. Nem eu mesmo estava. Até hoje eu não estou, e nunca estarei. Mas...", olhou para o lado, para Alphonse, "eu tenho que continuar por ele".

–Não se preocupe, o Deus Leto me deu a pedra filosofal, e eu posso fazer isso – o padre disse, amável, para Rose.

–Pare de fingir, existem coisas que não podem ser feitas não importa o preço que se pague – cortou Ed, na hora.

–Então, para que você a quer? – o outro riu – Acha que ainda pode ressuscitar sua mãe com ela?

–Vê se acorda, tobogã de mosquitos! – retrucou Ed – Não somos tão burros assim! Só queremos nossos corpos de volta, e nem sabemos se isso é possível.

–Alquimistas federais – a ira do primeiro se manifestou – Vocês irão conhecer a ira de Deus!

–Desce aqui, terceira-classe, e eu te mostro a mão de Deus bem no meio da cara – grunhiu o alquimista de aço, fechando o punho.

Eles nunca entenderiam. Por isso Cornelo tentou matá-los transmutando uma metralhadora. Por isso vários dos partidários deles fizeram o mesmo. E, por isso, eles foram considerados inimigos de Deus e das pessoas. Eles jamais entenderiam. E, mesmo assim, Ed ainda se importava... mesmo assim, ele fez de tudo para deixar claro ao povo quem realmente era o emissário de Deus em quem todos colocavam sua fé e confiança. Mas, independente de tudo o que fizera...

–Como você pôde fazer isso? – era Rose, os olhos cheios de mágoa e decepção, indo encontrá-los depois de tudo – Os milagres dele eram nossa esperança, e acreditar que a nossa fé ia nos salvar era a nossa única esperança.

–Você está dizendo que eu deveria ter deixado as coisas como estavam? – disse Ed, estranhando porque, por alguma razão, aquilo não o surpreendia.

–Eu... Pelo que vou esperar depois do que aconteceu hoje? – ela escondeu o rosto, prestes a chorar. "E o pior de tudo é que eu não a culpo", pensou ele, pesaroso – Diga-me!

Ele pensou muito. No fundo, ela estava certa. E, no fim, respondeu, dando as costas:

–Isso é algo que você tem que resolver sozinha. Levante-se e siga em frente. Lembre-se que você tem pernas e braços perfeitos, o que lhe dá uma vantagem sobre mim. Pense nisso – e, sem olhar para trás, se afastou, caminhando lentamente.

"Pense nisso, Rose Thomas", ele pensava, recusando-se a olhar para trás. "Pense nisso, pense no erro que eu te impedi de cometer. Às vezes, a verdade pode ser dura, mas ela é sempre melhor do que uma mentira. Um dia, eu sei, você irá me entender. Pode até ser que jamais me perdoe, e sinceramente isso não me importa, mas você irá me entender. E, quando esse dia chegar, você saberá o quanto é difícil estar no meu lugar."

_**E, por honra, se existir verdade  
Existem os tolos e existe o ladrão  
E há quem se alimente do que é roubo.  
Mas vou guardar o meu tesouro  
Caso você esteja mentindo.  
Olha o sopro do dragão**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__ Olá! Aí está a parte II, e eu realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado. Quero avisar que vai demorar um pouco até a parte 3 sair, porque tenho outras duas fics para continuar e porque também preciso rever alguns episódios. Continuem deixando reviews, tá bem? No próximo capítulo, respondo a todas! Beijos!_

_P.S: Ah, sim, eu fiz a capa da fic, e ela está no meu photobucket (eu tive que colocar espaços entre as palavras, mas é só colar na barra de endereços e deletar os espaços__**: i26 . photobucket . com / albums / c105 / kyraspring / capa–metal . jpg**__) e espero que gostem. Sou MEGA iniciante em photoshop, por isso sei que ficou horrível, mas por favor, dêem um voto de confiança... Aproveitem e comentem a respeito dela, tá? Kissus! _


End file.
